Darth Revan
by Fictionstv
Summary: Revan and Malak are young Jedi learners on Dantooine before the Mandalorian War. When conflict finally breaks out Revan faces the ultimate decision to abandon the Jedi to save the galaxy from the Mandalorian warriors. In doing so she comes into contact w
1. Training on Dantooine

Darth Revan

Years Before the Battle of Yavin 3965

Coruscant

Revan walked along side her master, Jedi master Kreia. "The time has come for you to go to Datooine," Kreia said.

Revan had long jet black hair, brown eyes, pale skin, she was 18 years old. "I want to stay with you, I could learn more from you here," Revan said.

"Perhaps…but there is no point in resisting what has already been set in motion," Kreia told her. "You will be taught by Master Zhar and Dorak," Kreia added.

"And what can I learn from them?" Revan asked with a skeptical look.

Kreia smirked. "Not much, many fear your power Revan. They are watching you closely," Kreia warned her.

A transport ship arrived for Revan's departure. A teenage boy exited the shuttle. "Come on Revan, it's time to go," Malak reminded her.

Malak was tall for his age, was prematurely bald, and had a pale complexion. Revan had met him a few times in the academy, but they rarely worked together.

"Go," Kreia motioned.

Revan gave her Jedi master a sorrowful look and walked towards the shuttle. Although no one could see, Kreia allowed tears to fall from her eyes. "The challenges that await you Revan, may the Force be with you," she said as the shuttle rose into the air.

"What took you so long," the 17 year old Malak asked annoyed.

"I wanted to say my goodbyes," Revan explained.

"You shouldn't form attachments, it leads to fear and greed," Malak recited.

"Like you know anything," Revan dismissed.

"Hey, the council selected the two of us over all the padawan learners. We are the top of our class," Malak said proudly.

"I would have rather stayed on Coruscant," Revan said as the shuttle went into space.

"It's too noisy, too many people and distractions," Malak said. "On Dantooine there are only farmers and kath hounds. Nice and peaceful," Malak remarked.

"Kath hounds?" Revan asked.

Malak grinned. "They're powerful beasts with sharp claws and if you're not careful they will devour you," Malak said.

Revan looked at the window at the stars not concerned. "I fear no beast," she said.

"Prepare yourselves, we're going into hypser space," the pilot informed them.

The shuttle picked up speed and entered hyper space. Revan and Malak felt an initial jolt and then all was calm. "So have you decided what kind of Jedi you're going to be?" Malak asked.

"I am not sure; I don't like being forced into a category. I want to know everything without limitations," Revan said.

"You have been listening to that old hag for too long, everyone has their place in the galaxy," Malak smirked.

Revan brushed off the insult of her master. "I suppose if I was forced to make a choice I would be a Jedi Consular," Revan said finally.

"I want to be a Jedi Guardian, learn all the swordsman techniques," Malak said with some excitement.

Revan didn't share his enthusiasm and fell asleep in her seat. Malak somewhat disappointed in Revan's lack of sociability fell asleep as well.

The shuttle landed on Dantooine's landing pad. Revan woke up and stared out the window, it was quite different from Courscant. Malak woke up with a yawn stretching his arms out. Revan unclasped her seat belt and walked towards the exit.

Master Zhar greeted Revan and Malak as they exited the ship. Master Zhar was a Twilek alien with reddish skin. "You must be Revan and Malak, welcome to the Jedi enclave on Dantooine," Zhar greeted.

"Come, let us go inside," Zhar motioned.

Towards the entrance of the enclave several Jedi went about their work. Malak looked around noticing the different species of Jedi while Revan stared ahead.

Going inside the enclave they found a small court yard. It had a beautiful garden that was maintained by a Jedi worker. "The flowers bloom so beautifully this time of year," Zhar said as they passed.

"Pointless," Revan muttered.

Going inside the next room they found themselves in the Jedi council room. "Sometimes the council will meet here instead of Coruscant. It helps us to sense the Force without the distractions of Coruscant and only a few know where the exact location of the enclave is," Zhar said.

"And this room will be your training room," Zhar added entering a small rectangular room. A computer console was to the side.

Zhar continued on with the tour and then finally lead them to their rooms. "You will have your own private rooms," Zhar said.

Revan opened the door and looked at her room, it was smaller than the one on Coruscant but she would survive. She took her back pack off and put it on the bed. "Tomorrow the training begins," Zhar told them.

Revan nodded and began to take out her belongings. Finding a cabinet she placed them there and locked it. With everything placed where she wanted them, she fell asleep.

Malak woke up and upon entering the court yard was bathed in sunlight. He went into the dinning commons. Revan was already there eating what could be considered a type of oatmeal.

"You're up early," Malak commented still sleepy.

Revan nodded. Malak ventured over to where the food was prepared and walked back to where Revan was seated. Revan ignored him as she ate. Malak stared at her wondering why she was acting in such a way. He proceeded to obnoxiously bite into his fruit apple. Revan looked up as Malak tried not to laugh.

"Can you try to act more mature?" she asked him.

Malak couldn't answer; his mouth was full of fruit. "I am mature," Malak said, his speech barely understandable.

"Eat with your mouth closed or I will break your jaw," Revan threatened.

"Funny one, joke right?" Malak said amused.


	2. War breaks out

"Recite to me the Jedi code," Zhar requested of Revan and Malak. All Jedi padawans were supposed to know the code and follow it. Every time the code was recited it was a promise and reminder to practice it.

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the Force," Revan and Malak said.

"Good, the academy has taught you how to memorize, but I will teach you to practice it," Zhar said pleased.

"I trust you have felt the presence of the Force, we will begin the exercise of meditation," Zhar told them.

Revan closed her eyes and began to float off the ground. Malak also closed his eyes but found it difficult for him to do the same.

"Something distracting you Malak?" Zhar asked.

"No, it's just…," Malak tried to form an excuse.

"Perhaps it would be best if the two of you were trained separately," Zhar considered. "Master Dorak, teach Malak in the history of the order," Zhar suggested.

Master Dorak was almost bald with some grey hair, dark skin, human, and the historian for the enclave. Revan smiled as Malak reluctantly left. She didn't care too much for Dorak's lectures.

At the end of the day Malak found Revan in the library. The library was on the sublevel of the enclave beneath the ground, it was made up of computers and disks.

"I don't know how Master Dorak can remember all the things of the order," Malak expressed entering the room.

"And yet I imagine he only scratched the surface," Revan said turning away from the console.

"You think so?" Malak said grimly.

Revan nodded. "It's a pity they don't teach us practical things," Revan said.

"We've been here only a few days," Malak pointed out.

"Yes, that's true," Revan admitted.

"I wonder when we get our light sabers," Malak said. Revan nodded, she wanted one as well.

"We shall ask of it tomorrow," Revan suggested.

The Next Day

"A light saber?" Zhar almost laughed.

"It is the Jedi weapon," Revan pressed.

"Yes it is, but you two have much to learn before using one," Zhar said.

Revan and Malak looked at each other disappointed. "Like what?" Malak asked.

"Before you can master the light saber you must be able to use a melee weapon," Zhar told them.

"But that is for another day, now we must begin the training of levitating objects," Zhar said.

Zhar led the two annoyed padawans to the court yard. Several stones were on the ground, collected from outside. "Once you can move these stones, you will be able to move larger objects," Zhar said.

"Malak, you go first," Zhar said.

Malak concentrated and raised the stone a few inches and then stone exploded into thousands of pieces. "Quite destructive Malak," Zhar smiled.

"Why?" Malak wondered.

"You put too much emotion into your effort, in short you tried too hard," Zhar explained. "Revan, you try," Zhar requested.

Revan closed her eyes in concentration and raised the stone a foot before gently lowering it. "Good Revan," Zhar commented. "The Force is unusually strong in you," Zhar added.

Days went by on the Dantooine enclave, eventually more Jedi students came to the enclave to study. Revan and Malak would be taught lessons daily, but not as before. At times they would be put into a class.

Master Vandar was only two feet high, a bald head with big ears, large green eyes, and brownish reptilian skin. He enjoyed teaching younger students in class room settings.

"How goes your training?" Vandar asked Revan and Malak as they passed by the Jedi Council room.

"Very well," Revan bowed respectfully. Malak did as well but not as graceful.

"Glad to hear it," Vandar said turning back to his class.

Revan under Zhar practiced for weeks on healing small animals native to Dantooine using Force techniques. "You're almost ready to heal a kath hound," Zhar said.

"Why would I want to do that?" Revan asked, she didn't like the beasts and would rather kill them instead.

"It's good practice for when you may have to heal a fellow Jedi," Zhar explained.

"Why can't I do that now?" Revan asked annoyed.

"Patience child, in time," Zhar said much to Revan's dissatisfaction.

Months went by; Revan and Malak trained under Zhar in the Jedi arts. Revan and Malak began a martial arts class but were forced to use wooden rods instead of melee weapons.

"Why can't we use the blades?" Malak asked one time.

"You won't have to use them, if you can stop the enemy with your fist alone," Zhar said. "And best still if you can use your words to stop conflict," Zhar continued.

"Begin," Zhar said.

"I don't think it's right to hit a girl," Malak protested.

"Afraid?" Revan taunted.

"Of course not," Malak said, his pride injured.

Revan rushed Malak sending jabs and kicks at him. Malak blocked and pushed Revan away. Revan hit Malak to the jaw with an upper cut and kicked him to the ground.

Malak got back to his feet humiliated. Raising his fists he blocked Revan's attacks and punched her to the ground. Revan glared at Malak feeling her bruised cheek.

"I think that is enough sparing, let us meditate to get rid of these aggressive emotions," Zhar suggested.

Malak meditated off the ground a few feet, the battle with Revan still fresh in his mind. During his time at the enclave Revan had bested him in every task. "There must be something I can do better that she can't," he thought. He waited for the day when he would practice with a light saber.

Atris, Zez-Kai Ell, Kavar, Vrook Lamar, Vandar Tokare, and Lonna Vash were the members of the Jedi Council. Atris was a white haired, blue eyed woman, a Jedi historian who had a strong belief in the Jedi philosophy. Zez-Kai Ell was a human Jedi master, almost bald but with a mustache, he used a double bladed purple light saber.

Kavar was a human Jedi master who used two blue light sabers, he had blondish hair. Vrook Lamar was a human Jedi master, old in age, used a green light saber, and had high expectations of all his students.

Lonna Vash was a human Jedi master, brown haired brown eyed woman. Vandar was present in the form of a hologram. "The Mandalorians have attacked Onderan," Lonna reported.

"A disturbing development," Ell considered.

"I don't think the Jedi should become involved," Atris began.

"Why not, the Mandalorians are a war mongering race. The Republic may not have resources to stop them," Kavar said.

"We can't know that from one battle," Vrook argued.

"Whether or not the Republic can handle the Mandalorians is not our concern, war threatens the Jedi way of life. It creates fear, hatred, aggression," Atris said.

"I agree," Vandar said after listening to the comments.

"But what of the Onderan people?" Ell said.

"They will have to be sacrificed for the greater good, we can't allow the dark side to enter the hearts and minds of Jedi as before," Atris said.

"How can you be so cold," Kavar commented of Atris.

"I'm not, we still don't know the location of the Sith empire. If we allow Jedi to fight against the Mandalorians not only will we lose countless lives we will be unprepared for the real threat to this galaxy," Atris reasoned.

"Then it's agreed that the Jedi shall not fight in this conflict?" Vandar asked.

A vote was taken with Ell and Kavar dissenting. "We should monitor the situation, but we will not take further action," Vrook said.

While the Mandalorians slaughtered the people of Onderan, Revan and Malak performed odd jobs around the enclave. At times they would assist Jedi master Bolook, a male Twilek alien who was Dantooine's prosecutor of the land.

Revan was quite skilled in detecting guilt while Malak was forced to make educated guesses, usually wrong ones. Bolook however enjoyed their help even though he knew the answer without their help.

At times, though Revan would confirm his already existing suspicions. Revan felt great satisfaction in handing down justice to thieves and murderers. "That man should be killed," Revan said of a convicted murderer.

"The Jedi do not kill, no matter the circumstances. It's not our way," Bolook said.

"But in self defense?" Revan continued.

"Only if at the risk of your life or the lives of others," Bolook allowed.

"I don't see why the people should have to feed him for the rest of his life," Revan said.

"Many share your sentiments here, but they also know that the Jedi have done well to enforce the laws of the land," Bolook said.

When they departed from Bolook Revan turned to Malak. "These people sacrifice their freedoms to the Jedi, they depend on us for everything," she observed.

"Is that bad?" Malak asked.

"I don't like it," Revan muttered.

The Republic officially fought the Mandalorians at the battle of Dxun. Despite calls for Jedi assistance, the council decided not to become involved. Any Jedi who thought to do otherwise would be exiled.

And so the Republic lost thousands of men at the hands of Mandalorians and sacrificed the Onderan moon. Revan had not learned of the Mandalorian invasion. She sliced the air with her vibrosword as if to kill an invisible opponent. She had read of the different light saber styles. Of all the styles she was most interested in was the Jar'Kai, the ability to use two light sabers in combat.

3964 BBY

In the beginning of the year Revan and Malak were allowed to compete against each other in melee combat. Despite her reading of the styles, practical application was difficult against the stronger and more aggressive Malak.

Revan found herself increasingly annoyed with the slow progress of the training, and Zhar insistence that meditation be practiced after every violent act.

Finally the day came when Zhar took out two cases holding light sabers. "You have learned the basic skills of the Jedi, and so I know present to you your light sabers," Zhar announced.

"After analyzing your skills I have determined what class of Jedi you will become," Zhar said taking the two light sabers.

"Revan, the Force is strong in you. You will be a Jedi Sentinel," Zhar said giving her the light saber.

"Malak, I sense determination and strength in you. You shall be a Jedi Guardian," Zhar said giving him the other light saber.

Revan stared at the light saber; igniting it she saw a yellow blade. Malak ignited his own, a blue blade. Revan felt disappointment, she felt marginalized as a Sentinel.

"Now, since I have given you new crystals for your light sabers, I will need you two to go to the cave to fetch more of them. Not too far from here, you will find it in the Sandral grounds outside the enclave," Zhar said.

"Aren't there kath hounds there?" Revan asked.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you unless you provoke them," Zhar replied.

Author's Note: Zhar is a male Twilek.


	3. First Encounter

Revan and Malak left the enclave towards the plains. As soon as they were out of sight of the enclave kath hounds showed up. These creatures looked like lions but had small horns on their heads. Revan smirked taking out her light saber. Malak decided the same.

The kath hounds roared as the two advanced into their territory. Revan whirled her light saber and sliced the neck of a kath hound killing it instantly. The other kath hounds decided to step back and growled defensively at the lethal prey.

"I want to try something," Revan told Malak smiling.

She extended her hand; an electric shock sliced through the air and hit the kath hound. The kath hound yelped and charged her. Revan allowed the kath hound to approach; she stepped to its side and sliced down on it killing it.

"That was like lightning," Malak said impressed.

"Force lightning, my old master taught me it," Revan said proudly.

"Isn't that a dark side power?" Malak asked uncertain.

"It's only bad if you use it for evil," Revan said dismissively. "Now let's find that cave," Revan said walking away.

Revan and Malak killed off more kath hounds who confronted them. At one point it almost became serious. Malak was sent to the ground, his light saber flung from his hand. The kath hound's jaws tried to get at his face, Malak desperately kept its jaws at bay. Revan finally sliced her kath hound dead and went to assist Malak. Malak cried out in pain as the kath hounds jaws bit into his shoulder. Revan shocked the kath hound causing it to get off of him.

Exhausted Revan walked away as the beast charged her. She swung her light saber missing, the beast bit her right hand. Suddenly the kath hound went limp; Malak had sliced its back. Revan shook off the beast's grip on her arm and retrieved her light saber.

"Thanks," Revan said pushing her black hair away. "It was nothing," Malak said but it was obvious from his wounds that he wouldn't be able to stand much longer. "Use a medpac," Revan suggested injecting a substance into her body. Immediately her right arm began to heal.

Malak nodded injecting a serum into his blood, his shoulder wound closed up. They proceeded to walk down to the cave. "The species in this cave is the kinrath, an insect with six legs and a poisonous appendage on its head," Malak read from a datapad.

"It says here that if we use the kinrath sweat gland we can avoid detection," Malak said.

Revan frowned at Malak. "Why don't we just kill them all?" she stated as she entered the cave.

"We could do that," Malak shrugged igniting his light saber.

Revan and Malak sliced into the kinrath killing scores of them as they tried to reach the crystal chamber. Upon reaching the chamber they found kinrath eggs everywhere. "I don't think they're going to hatch until a few more days," Malak observed.

Revan considered the eggs. "But if we allow them to hatch they could cause a problem for the population. Let's kill them," Revan said.

Malak had no reason to disagree, taking their light sabers they slashed through the eggs. "It will be a while before they can repopulate again," Revan said after the last egg was destroyed.

Revan then took out a capsule, pushing a button it opened up into a large pack. "Put the crystals in the bag," she instructed. It didn't take long for Malak and Revan to pry lose crystals from the cave and put them in the bag. When they had a full bag, Revan activated a button causing the large pack to form back into a small capsule. Revan took the capsule and put it on her belt among her other capsules. Each one of her capsules could expand allowing her the instant use of medpacs, weapons, armor, or other practical items.

After they were done Revan spotted a crystal they had left behind. Starring at the purple crystal Revan was drawn to it. Touching it she could sense a connection between her and the crystal.

"What is it?" Malak wondered.

"This crystal, I want it for myself," Revan said putting the crystal in a special capsule.

Upon reaching the enclave they were greeted by Jedi master Vrook who had decided to have a visit. Master Zhar greeted the two as they arrived. "We have your crystals," Revan said opening the capsules.

"Excellent," Zhar said pleased as he inspected the crystals. "How did you get past the kinraths?" Zhar asked.

"We killed them, all of them," Revan replied.

"I see that you don't have any medpacs left," Zhar noted.

"They were necessary," Revan said.

"Yes, but couldn't you have used the sweat glands of the kinrath to avoid detection, now it will take some time before we can make more medpacs," Zhar explained.

Malak gave Revan a look, she ignored him. "They were a threat to the people, they had to be destroyed," Revan defended.

"Indeed, but the kinrath are responsible for controlling the rodent population, the same population that spreads disease. Every creature is valuable and creates balance," Zhar lectured.

"I am assuming you destroyed the eggs as well," Zhar said.

"Yes," Revan answered.

"Such violent actions will affect the Force alignment of the crystals," Zhar told them.

Vrook walked over to Zhar after he had put the crystals away. "So these are the two padawans," Vrook looked at Revan and Malak.

"I sense the Force is strong in you two, make sure you use your abilities wisely," Vrook said. "I sense much aggression in you," Vrook considered of Revan. "Train yourself to keep it in check," Vrook said walking away to talk to the other masters of the enclave.

Revan gave Vrook a dirty look and turned back to her room. Before she entered her room she saw a disappointed Malak approaching. "I am sorry if I got you in trouble, it was not my intent," Revan said.

Malak smiled. "It was fun," he smirked entering his room.

In her room Revan concentrated in meditation. "Ah, child. Something troubles you," a voice said in her head.

"They lectured me when I killed the kinrath in the crystal cave," Revan said in her mind.

"Do not take much heed to the teachings of that fool Zhar. Soon all life will be but pawns to you," Kreia said in her mind.

On Coruscant Kreia was summoned by the Jedi Council. "Why do you summon me?" Kreia asked annoyed.

The council looked at each other; most of them were younger than the old woman. "It is time for you take another apprentice," Atris said finally.

"I already have an apprentice," Kreia said.

"Revan is training to become a Jedi knight on Dantooine, Zhar is her master now," Kavar explained.

Kreia smirked with disdain. "If I must have another apprentice I will," Kreia said. "But it will be of my own choosing," Kreia said leaving the council.

Meanwhile Republic and Mandalorian war ships fought to a standstill along the Outer Rim. The Mandalorians made it a habit of looting worlds in their fight against the Republic. A confident Mandalor the Ultimate watched through the windows of his battleship enjoying the death and destruction he was causing.

Revan woke up with a start, a vision of the Mandalor's mask flashed before her. Getting out of bed she put on her robes, it was morning. Malak greeted her at the dinning commons.

"This is a first," Malak noted.

"What?" Revan asked sleepily.

"For me to wake up before you, we're nearly late," Malak said.

"I had bad dreams," Revan explained.

Malak frowned with concern. "Perhaps you should tell master Zhar about them," he suggested.

"No, my dreams are my own," Revan said.

Once they reach the enclave's council room they saw a man speaking to the Jedi masters. "The Mandalorians are here, they have raided a nearby farm," he said.

"We are aware of the Mandalorians," Vrook said with arrogant annoyance.

"So, aren't you going to attack them?" the man asked.

"There are hundreds of Mandalorians camped on this planet, to fight one clan would cause a war to break out," Vrook explained.

"I don't believe this, so we do nothing," the man demanded.

"We will send two to investigate the matter," Vrook relented. "Revan, Malak go with this man to investigate the matter, no engagement," Vrook stressed.

Revan and Malak nodded and went with the man to his farm. "This is great, the Jedi are sending kids to deal with the Mandalorians," the man said after he had left the enclave.

Revan brushed off the insult. "Just show us where they are," Revan said.

Just as they were about to leave the enclave Revan spotted a mercenary selling weapons. "Why do you stop?" the man asked.

"You want to get rid of these Mandalorians right?" Revan said approaching the weapons stand.

"Well, yes. But your masters," the man began.

"I won't fight them, but I will give you weapons so that you can," Revan allowed. After bartering for plasma, adhesive, frak, and sonic grenades, as well as a few rifles and pistols Revan put these items in capsules.

"Are you sure you can afford this?" the man asked.

"My master was a Count. I have enough money to arm this entire planet," Revan said dismissing the man's concerns.

"Thank you for your business," the weapon owner said pleased.

"Don't tell anyone of this purchase," Revan said.

"Hey, I would never betray a clients trust," the owner said.

Walking up the hills of Revan, Malak, and the man looked down on the Mandalorians. They were on the ground as to avoid being sighted. Revan inspected the camp with her electrobionaculars.

Revan had only seen the Mandalorians in holograms, never in real life. "These were the first to arrive," the man told them.

The Mandalorians were at a house seemingly raiding it of all possessions. The people that lived there were outside protesting their actions. Revan suddenly saw an image of Mandalor's mask flash through her mind. Shaking it aside she concentrated on observing them.

Suddenly the Mandalorian captain shot a man dead and held the woman and her child at gun point. "I have to do something," the man said.

"Stay down or you'll be killed," Revan said.

"We can't do just nothing," the man said.

Revan ignored him and activated a capsule; an assault rifle appeared in her hand. She activated another capsule that held various tools for the weapon. Revan slowly put the clip in the rifle and began to attach the scope on the rifle. The Mandalorians were none the wiser as they seemed to torment the woman.

Clipping the scope into place she looked through it to get a view of the Mandalorians. "You're actually going to shoot them?" Malak asked.

Revan nodded still looking through her scope. A standing Mandalorian didn't realize that a laser was climbing up to his head. Revan activated a video graph above the scope locating the target. Revan turned the safety off and fired. The blast sliced through the Mandalorian's helmet and out the other side killing him on the spot.

The Mandalorians stopped what they were doing and began searching for the target. Revan fired again sending another to the ground. Another blast hit their stash of ammunition. A huge explosion sent the rest to the ground.

Revan stood up and using Force sight saw the damage. Confident that they had been killed Revan proceeded to walk toward the camp. "That was amazing," Malak commented.

"My master taught me everything about weapons, the Jedi rely too much on light sabers I think," Revan said.

Revan, Malak, and the man they were with considered the camp. The woman was crying over the dead man who had been killed moments earlier. "I won't be able to help you in the future, but have these," Revan said to the man giving him weapon capsules.

"Thank you," the man said realizing that not all Jedi are alike.


	4. Lord of War

BBY 3964

The Jedi observed with displeasure as Dantoonine farmers and settlers fought back against the Mandalorians. Someone was supplying them weapons, and it could not be determined who was selling them.

Revan and Malak were often sent out to spy on the Mandalorian. It was clear that the Mandalorians had no interest in the settlers but in transporting arms and equipment to other systems.

The Jedi council however had other concerns. Four Padawan learners were killed on Taris with Jedi masters suspected of the deed. The five Jedi masters implicated were to be captured and sent to Coruscant for trial.

This did not concern Revan who was busy studying the censured holocrons and data pads on the Exar Kun, a dark Sith Lord who had lived forty years ago. Revan was fascinated in how one Jedi could make such a mark on the galaxy.

She wondered how one Sith holocron could cause a man to turn against his fellow Jedi. In the end Revan was not satisfied with the information given to her by the library, the Jedi were hiding something.

"Master Zhar, I wish to go to Coruscant to assist in the investigation of the Padawan massacre," Revan announced one day.

"Your training is not complete," Zhar protested.

Bolook came to Revan's defense. "I cannot go, I am needed here on Dantooine, but Revan has been an excellent student in law."

"Very well, but only until the trial is over," Zhar allowed.

Revan took a shuttle leaving Dantooine leaving Malak to himself. After a long rest Revan docked at the Coruscant Jedi temple. Revan was dressed in black with long black robes, a striking contrast to the sunny Coruscant environment.

"Padawan Revan," Jedi Master Kavar greeted.

"Master," Revan bowed respectfully.

"I hope your trip was a pleasant one," Kavar hoped.

"It was," Revan replied.

"This case is very important to the Jedi council. You will be investigating the guilt of Zayne Carrick," Kavar told her.

"He sounds familiar," Revan said trying to place the name.

"He is a padawan like you, about your age," Kavar said.

Revan nodded understanding. "The trial begins tomorrow," Kavar said leaving.

Revan found her old master in the Jedi Halls. She was talking to a tall bald man. Kreia turned to see Revan and motioned for the tall man to leave her.

"Revan," Kreia smiled warmly.

"Master," Revan said giving the old woman a hug.

Kreia frowned at Revan. "What is it?" Revan asked.

"They have given me a new apprentice, I am no longer your teacher," Kreia said sadly.

"How can they do this, I have been with you most of my life," Revan said visibly disturbed.

"Now, child. You will have many teachers in your lifetime. How is that old fool Zhar," Kreia smirked changing the subject.

"He keeps me back, there are things in the library they're keeping from me," Revan said.

"What do you seek?" Kreia asked.

"I want to know more about Exar Kun, the Great Sith War," Revan said.

"Ah, Zhar wouldn't want you to learn too much about that, Exar Kun was a powerful Jedi. The secrets of his strength can never be learned," Kreia said.

"He found a way to cheat death, to live in spirit," Revan said in wonder.

"That he did, but he is a shell of his former self. He is powerless now," Kreia concluded.

"How could a holocron corrupt someone like that?" Revan asked.

"A holocron? No, it wasn't that, although it did help. When one is so weak that he must call upon the dark side for life, it is a life not worth living. He was a slave of the dark lords of the Sith," Kreia explained.

"Like many other Jedi before him, to master both the dark side and light side is a difficult journey," Kreia added.

"Can it be done, to use the dark side for good?" Revan asked.

"The dark side of the Force holds many abilities some considered unnatural. Only one strong in their convictions can truly master the Force and all its natures," Kreia said.

"Now, prepare for your trial," Kreia said leaving her.

Two weeks later Revan had successfully defended Zayne Carrick, he had suffered greatly in the underground of Taris. Not only that but his master and four other Jedi masters were also sentenced. Revan watched fascinated as the Jedi Council stripped them of the Force and had them imprisoned.

For this Revan gained the gratitude of Zayne, the first of many. Revan stayed on Coruscant learning the light saber combat style of Jar'kai, the use of two light sabers in combat. In this way Revan built her second light saber using her favorite purple crystal. Now with two light sabers Revan practiced with the most impressed Jedi Master Kavar.

Revan whirled her purple and yellow blades clashing with brilliant white against Kavar's two blue blades. Frustrated Revan backed away and used both blades for offense backing Kavar towards the back of the room.

Kavar went into a whirl stunning Revan forcing her back track till she fell to the floor. "You have done well, but you must consider defense as well as offense when practicing Jar'kai," Kavar said.

Revan frowned wanting to fight another round but the Jedi Master had already turned off his sabers. "That purple light saber, did you make it?" Kavar asked.

Revan nodded. "It fits you well," Kavar smiled leaving.

On Coruscant Revan heard of news reports concerning the Mandalorian Wars. She overheard a grumbling Republic officer. "The council is being unreasonable, the Republic defends their temples and relics," the officer remarked.

"It's no use, once the council has made its mind it's over," the other officer said.

Curious Revan studied the war as it was being played out. She requested to stay on Coruscant a few more weeks while she trained with her former master Kreia. This was granted much to Kreia's satisfaction.

Every day Revan practiced light saber combat with other padawans and with Kreia. Much to Revan's frustration Kreia would usually sit in her chair as Revan battled a floating light saber.

"This isn't fair," Revan declared disengaging with the flying light saber.

"Fair, life isn't fair. Do you think its fair for those millions who have died by the Mandalorians?" Kreia asked her.

"Someone should do something about them," Revan considered.

"Oh, and what can one person do?" Kreia asked.

"Exar Kun was able to make a difference," Revan argued.

Kreia smiled. "Yes indeed, but his contributions have come to nothing," Kreia said.

"It's the Great Sith War that's keeping the Council from fighting isn't it?" Revan asked.

"How so?" Kreia asked wondering what she was thinking.

"They think the Jedi will be corrupted by the war like Exar Kun," Revan speculated.

"A dangerous line of thinking, I wouldn't go around saying such things to anyone but me," Kreia said.

"Is it true?" Revan asked.

"Perhaps, or perhaps the Council is weary of war," Kreia offered.

"Why do I train if not for war?" Revan frowned putting her light sabers away.

"That is the question," Kreia chuckled.

Determined to make a difference Revan involved herself in several arms traders. Dressed in a black robe she hid her face and always paid in untraceable metallic currency. It came to pass that Revan now supplied a considerable network of arms transportation to systems in the Outer Rim.

Revan continued her network even as she traveled back to Dantooine. There she competed against the other padawans and easily defeated them physically and mentally. Master Bolook made her his official apprentice in prosecutions. Ironically Revan was forced to prosecute arms dealers on Dantooine, the very same she would give arms to.

However, Revan's prosecutor skills seemed to lack in such trials allowing acquittals. Bolook didn't seem to notice as Revan was successful in all other trials. She also worked to create peace between the warring families, the Matale and the Sandral.

One day Malak was sent to the council. Vrook, Vandar, Zhar, and Dorak were present. "There has been an increase in violence on Dantooine between the settlers and the Mandalorians," Vrook said.

"We have also noticed that the kath hounds have been hunted in large numbers," Zhar added.

"And that's bad?" Malak asked.

"It's bad because we don't know where these weapons are coming from," Vrook said annoyed.

"Find the source of these weapons," Dorak ordered.

Malak bowed before the council and departed. Revan, meanwhile was in the library studying Exar Kun's progress at the conclave. It was amazing to her that she stood at the same exact spot the Sith Lord was when he read through the records.

It was dark when Malak went out; he had accumulated enough information to form a lead. He would on occasion use Jedi mind tricks to get information, technically forbidden, but Malak was aiming to please his superiors.

Using his electrobinoculars he spied on a cloaked figure talking to an arms dealer. Unable to get a clear view he carefully walked closer. Revan handed the arms dealer with credits that had been stripped of any identification connecting her. The arms dealer was a Rodian, pleased to make Revan's acquaintance.

Revan took the arms dealer's capsules and loaded them into her belt where medpacs would presumably be put. Revan shook the Rodian's hand with her black glove. Revan suddenly stopped.

"We're being watched," Revan said softly.

The Rodian stared at her blankly. "Go, I will take care of him," Revan said walking toward Malak.

Malak frowned as he realized his position had been compromised. He saw the dark cloaked figure approach and then suddenly disappear. Malak jumped out of the way as a purple light saber sliced through the air.

Malak backed away as he realized his uniform had been sliced. Malak stared in horror as the combatant's cloak flowed in the air. Malak immediately turned on his blue light saber in defense. Revan whirled her blade slicing the air and nearly hitting Malak.

Malak finally blocked Revan and threw her back. Revan got back to her feet and attempted to overpower the stronger foe. Malak barely blocked her attacks but was Force pushed into a tree. Malak dodged a flying light saber as it sliced through the tree.

Revan used the Force to take back her light saber. She proceeded to ignite her second light saber. Revan in a deadly dance slashed at Malak with two blades. Malak cut through the yellow light saber but was subdued when Revan kicked his light saber out of his hand.

Malak fell to his knees admitting defeat. Revan frowned at the broken light saber. At least it wasn't her favorite one. "Who are you?" Malak asked.

Revan recognized the voice. "Malak?" Revan asked.

"Revan? How?" Malak asked stunned.

Revan took off her cloak revealing her face and long black hair. "Are you spying on me?" she demanded displeased.

"I was ordered too….by the council," Malak confessed.

"On me?" Revan asked.

"No, there were suspected arms dealings occurring," Malak said.

Revan deactivated her light saber and sat down by the tree she had nearly slashed in half. "Are you going to kill me?" Malak asked fearful of the answer.

"No, I am not going to kill you," Revan said annoyed.

"I promise to not to tell anyone," Malak added.

"Oh? And what will you tell the council?" Revan asked still suspicious.

"I don't know, whatever you say," Malak offered.

Revan rolled her eyes. "I'll hand you a suspect tomorrow," she promised.

"What do you mean?" Malak asked confused.

"The Council wants an answer to the arms trades, I'll give you a suspect, you book him, and I'll prosecute him," Revan said.

"Who?" Malak asked.

"Anyone, it doesn't matter," Revan said lazily.

Malak considered. "Why are you selling arms out here?" he asked.

Revan sighed. "To protect the Dantooine people from the Mandalorians," Revan said.

"I see, that seems all right I guess," Malak said naively.

"Now, I am going back to the conclave, if you say anything about me I'll kill you," Revan said walking back.

Check out Star Wars Sith Redemption, a 100 thousand word AU of Anakin Skywalker.


	5. Jedi Knight

BBY 3963

Revan and Malak were on the verge of knighthood but the council wanted to send them on an important mission beforehand. It was an information gathering mission to Serreco. The Republic had firmly entrenched themselves on the planet in defense of an imminent Mandalorian attack. The two Jedi were given the strictest of orders not to engage the Mandalorians but to accumulate information. In this way the council would be able to consider involvement into the war.

Their shuttle landed in the capital city of Serreco. Republic officers greeted them as they exited the shuttle. Revan wore an uncharacteristic black Jedi uniform where is Malak was in his typical brown.

"Greetings Jedi," the Republic officer said cheerfully.

"We're not here to assist you, only to observe," Revan said straight to the point.

"Of course, what could two Jedi do in war," the officer muttered. "You will be shown your rooms," the officer said.

Revan let the insult pass and went through the barracks meeting their escort. While they walked through the city Revan observed the lively streets, markets, skyscrapers, and soldiers walking on patrols.

"Why would the Mandalorian's attack here?" Malak asked the escort.

"Well, we don't think the Mandalorians would destroy both civilian and military here, so we figure we're safe for the time being," the escort said.

"So, you're using the population as a human shield?" Revan asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say it that way," the escort said.

The Mandalorian fleet inspected the planet below. "It appears the Republic is hiding inside the cities," a Mandalorian controller told Canderous Ordo.

"How cowardly, we will force them out," Canderous said not impressed. "Ready the missiles," Canderous ordered.

The Mandalorian ships got into position to fire on the cities. Each ship possessed primitive nuclear weapons, crude, but would be enough for the task.

Later that day in their rooms Revan stood up. "What is it?" Malak asked.

"I don't feel right, we should leave," Revan said.

"The Republic commander told us to stay here for our own safety," Malak protested.

"Nothing is safe here, they don't know how the Mandalorians fight," Revan said. Her knowledge of how the Mandalorians fought under Exar Kun led her to believe the cities were in danger.

"We're leaving," Revan said finally.

"Mandalorian ships have been spotted. Shall we engage?" a Republic controller asked.

"Fire off the ion cannons," the commander replied.

Ion cannons shot off in the general direction of the Mandalorian fleet. The ships took evasive action with a few actually getting hit. "Evasive action," Canderous yelled as his ship barely avoided ion fire.

"So, that's how they want to fight. Launch the missiles," Canderous ordered.

Missiles blasted off from the Mandalorian ships headed for the major cities on the Serreco. "Casualties in the hundreds of millions," a Mandalorian controller estimated.

"It wouldn't have to be if they fought us on the battlefield," Canderous said angry he couldn't have a more honorable fight.

Revan and Malak climbed up the hill overlooking the capital city. "Is this necessary?" Malak asked.

Revan ignored him taking a rest. Taking a fluid injection she attempted to contact Republic command.

"We're not supposed to interfere," Malak told her.

"Do you want the Mandalorians to win?" Revan questioned.

Revan attempted to convince the Republic commander to evacuate the cities, but he refused. Revan proceeded to overreach sending warnings to other units. Some of which took her warnings, most others stayed in the cities.

Nuclear missiles screamed into the Serreco atmosphere and hit the cities. There was a sudden blast of blinding light and within seconds the city was consumed in a huge explosion. The explosion immediately vaporized people near to the explosion. Others were flattened by the pressure of the blast. Buildings were blown apart and vehicles were cast aside in the nuclear wind.

Revan and Malak watched stunned as the city literally turned into a glass crater. Still deaf from the sound of explosion they simply stared at each other in shock at the destruction. Revan could however sense the sudden snap in the Force with millions dead.

Revan fell to the ground stunned by the massive loss of life on the planet, Malak also felt similar symptoms.

Cities all over Serreco shared the same fate as the missiles turned the sand into glass. The heat was so intense that the cities were completely leveled.

"Let's look for survivors," Revan sad.

"The radiation is too strong," Malak said looking at his instruments.

Revan sighed. "Find a channel to anyone left alive," Revan told Malak who had the communications device.

"Revan, I have a message from a lieutenant," Malak said. He proceeded to give her the coordinates to where surviving Republic units were stationed.

"Tell him, we'll meet him there," Revan said.

Revan and Malak visited medical tents where people were treated for radiation burns, blindness, and shock exposure. Revan watched in horrified silence as she saw each of the victims, some of them children.

"Prepare for ground troops," Canderous ordered after being briefed on initial success.

Mandalorian war droid fighters descended into the planet with the intention of exterminating what was left of the Republic military.

"We have Mandalorian troops on the ground," a Republic official told the lieutenant.

"Prepare what weapons you can," he ordered. "I could use your help," he said to Revan and Malak.

"We can't, we can only advise," Revan said flatly.

"Well, I'll take what I can get," the officer said turning to his computers.

Revan and Malak proceeded to work with the lieutenant on simulations. Despite their best plans the Mandalorians with zeal cut down the Republic troops and headed toward the medical tents.

"We will request that a Jedi shuttle assist with the evacuation of the wounded," Revan informed the lieutenant and left to find a hologram emitter.

Bowing before the emitter Revan saw the image of Atris. "Rise padawan," Atris responded.

"We have many injured, the Mandalorians have attacked Serreco," Revan reported.

"The Jedi will not be involved in this war, you know that," Atris said sternly.

"But they are children, innocents," Malak protested.

"I understand your feelings but the greater good is served. If we help in this respect the Republic will demand more of us. Your request has been denied," Atris said signing off.

Dumbfounded Revan considered another plan. "Gather the wounded and put Republic uniforms on them," Revan ordered taking charge.

"Why?" the lieutenant asked.

"We will make the Mandalorians think that they have killed the Republic unit, and then we will attack the next morning," Revan detailed her plan.

"All the wounded, they will be surely killed," the lieutenant observed.

"Yes, but it is the only way for some of us to survive," Revan said coldly. "The children will not look enough like soldiers; I will lead everyone under sixteen to the mountains," Revan said.

"What will I do?" Malak asked.

"Fight with the Republic unit until I get back," Revan said.

"This is against our orders?" Malak reminded her.

"To hell with our orders," Revan replied.

The Republic officers went through the process of clothing the injured and sick, much to their dismay they realized that the wounded clothes' were stuck to their skin in some cases. Successfully putting uniforms on the wounded and carefully laying them on the floor the soldiers took down the medical tents.

Revan and a few Republic officers led the children; some of them could not walk, to the mountains. Revan used her Force powers to convince the children to completely trust her.

The Mandalorian soldiers finally found what appeared to be wounded Republic soldiers. "How unfortunate, they're all too sick and dying to fight," Candeorus considered.

Stepping towards the wounded civilians the Mandalorians suddenly were hit with explosives. The wounded civilians and a number of Mandalorians were killed from the blast. As the dust rose Republic soldiers began shooting at the Mandalorians. Canderous smiled inside his mask.

"Not bad," he said seeing the bodies and dust all around him.

"I want you have this," Revan smiled to a child. The child accepted the radio beacon not knowing what it was.

Revan gave them one last look and ran towards the battle. The Mandalorians quickly gained the upper hand forcing the Republic soldiers to retreat. Malak ignited his light saber and slashed a Mandalorian's head off.

Canderous stared at Malak confused. "It's a Jedi," he said excitedly.

The child activated the beacon; the Mandalorian war droids took the bait. "Send a transmission to Republic command," Revan shouted as she came to the base.

The Mandalorian war droid blasted the children's location killing all. "We're detecting another signal," the Mandalorian pilot reported.

"This one was a decoy, after the signal," the officer on board yelled.

Malak expertly cut down the Mandalorians as they poured in, still the Republic soldiers were loosing ground. Revan with her purple and blue light saber entered the fight slashing down the armored Mandalorians.

Republic ships came out of hyperspace to rescue the trapped Republic soldiers. Mandalorian ships were too busy creating acts of genocide on the planet's surface. Republic fighters descended into the atmosphere and blasted the Mandalorian army in an attempt to give the soldiers some room.

Revan, Malak, and what was left of the Republic unit ran into the transport ships and took off into space. The Republic suffered massive casualties and the destruction of their droid army.

Revan and Malak were told to report to the Jedi council. In order to avoid controversy the council promoted Revan and Malak to knighthood but scolded them for engaging the Mandalorian enemy. As a consequence the council sent Malak to distant worlds to settle trade disputes and kept Revan on Coruscant.

Revan and Kreia met once again after the council's decisions. "Congratulations on achieving knighthood Revan," Kreia said.

"It's just a title, they're sending me out to settle trade disputes," Revan said bitterly.

"Your time to shine will come," Kreia promised.

"My talents are not being used, the council is holding me back," Revan said angrily.

"Oh, and what would you do? Defy the council?" Kreia asked.

"No, of course not," Revan said.

"Then there is nothing to discuss," Kreia concluded.

"When I was on Sorreco I felt a disturbance in the Force when the cities were destroyed," Revan told her.

"The Force flows through all life forms, no matter how small. What you experienced was the redirecting of energy," Kreia told her.

"Redirecting to where?" Revan asked.

"To make new life elsewhere in the galaxy, the Force it seems can neither be created nor destroyed," Kreia considered.

"Help me to shield myself from the Force disturbances," Revan requested.

"I cannot take them away, but I can teach you to diminish their effect," Kreia offered.

Revan began her new career by teaching students in the skills of light saber combat. In this way she gained many padawan students. As a knight Revan was given the choice of choosing her path. She chose the path of the Jedi Guardian.

Towards the end of the year news came concerning the genocide on Cathar. The Mandalorian's attracted by the fearsome warrior nature of the Cathar males decided to conquer it. In so doing the majority of the populations were slaughtered, a few transport ships carried refugees away from the battle. These transports arrived on Taris where the Cathars were routinely discriminated against by the humans.

Upon hearing the details Revan decided to finally break with the Jedi Council. She called Malak back to Coruscant. This he did, although in doing so he was also defying council's orders. The oblivious Malak was stunned to hear of the genocide of Cathar.

"We will begin gathering Jedi in the support of intervention with a petition. If the council does not listen we will join the war," Revan said.

"The Council will exile us from the order," Malak concluded.

"It is better than seeing billions dead!" Revan said with emotion.

"I know some people who may wish to join our cause," Malak said.


	6. The Courageous

BBY 3964

The Vanquo planet was surrounded by Mandalorian ships. Dreadnaughts and battleships approached the day side of the planet creating an effective screen or blockade. On the other side of the planet Mandalorian fighters descended on the mines of the planet. Mandalorian shock troops were transported onto the surface and immediately attacked the mines.

Mandalore considered the invasion as it commenced; he could see the battle take place through a hologram. Not actually present at the battle he hoped the battle would distract the Republic.

"I will use Vanquo to leer in the Republic fleet and thrust forward towards Taris," Mandalore told his senior officers.

"A bold plan sir," his officers agreed.

---

Basilisk droids assembled on the plant and began to clear the forest of resistance. Other Basilisk droids were among the Mandalorian fleet. Mandalorian fighters went into various formations as they patrolled around the larger vessels. Transport ships slowly descended towards the plant, each filled with Mandalorian soldiers.

The Republic fleet emerged from hyper space in order to defend the planet from the Mandalorians. Admiral Jinas Veltraa quickly assessed the situation. Republic battle cruisers (hammerheads), Aurek fighters, and the battleship Courageous commanded by Captain Saul Karath. Admiral Noma Sommons was also present with her own fleet of ships.

"Engage the Mandalorian fleet on the day side of the planet," Admiral Veltraa ordered.

Republic ships rocketed towards the Mandalorian fleet who were ready for the confrontation. The Mandalorians with eagerness attacked the incoming Republic fleet.

On the bridge of the Courageous, Saul realized that the Mandalorians were moving towards his ships. The Courageous was shaped like a saucer with a small attachment at the bottom of the ship; the engines were located at the end of the saucer section. The Courageous began firing into the field of Mandalorian ships.

"Let's see what this ship can do. Target the Dreadnaughts," Saul ordered.

The Courageous avoided the small Mandalorian fighters and headed towards one of the larger Dreadnaughts. The Mandalorian Dreadnaught was too busy sending missiles at Republic battle cruisers and didn't notice the Courageous until it was too late.

The Courageous fired on the Dreadnaught causing small explosion inside the ship. The ship turned towards the Courageous as if it were to attempt one last stand but then broke in two as the Courageous continued to fire.

The crew on board clapped and hooted as the Dreadnaught began to burn and fall into the atmosphere. "Good work First Officer," Saul said pleased.

"It was nothing," Carth said embarrassed.

---

On the surface Mandalorians raided the mines and permanently shut them down with explosives. Commander Rholan Dyre led his troops to various locations on the planet destroying cities and industrial centers on the planet.

Despite the Courageous success the Republic fleet was doing badly as the Mandalorian's took the advantage in the fight. The Courageous suffered breaches from the heavy laser fire.

"We have orders to retreat," Carth told Saul.

"Damn it," Saul said unhappily.

The Republic fleet pulled out of the battle and allowed the Mandalorians to continue their slaughter of the planet. The Mandalorians on the ground celebrated their victory.

With the planet ruined Admiral Veltraa didn't consider it worth it to continue the engagement of the planet. The Republic fleet retreated into hyper space.

---

On Coruscant Revan considered a hologram map of the Jebble-Vanquo-Tarnith line. The defenses were seemingly keeping the Mandalorians at bay from attacking Taris. Malak entered the room as she studied the galactic map.

"What is this?" he asked.

"The Lhosan Industries is responsible for this defensive posture. They lobbied the Galactic Senate into submission," Revan said annoyed.

"The Lhosan Industry?" Malak asked confused.

"They are a speed racing industry," Revan clarified.

"Do you not consider this a good strategy?" Malak asked as he looked at the map.

"The Republic has spread itself too thin. If I were Mandalore I would hit where it's weakest and then raid Taris," Revan said.

"Surely the Republic knows this," Malak said.

"Maybe. They suffered another defeat at Vasquo," Revan informed him.

"If the Mandalorians get past this line it will allow them the ability to attack farther inside the Republic," Malak noted.

Revan nodded. "There are many Jedi on Taris. The Jedi Council's stubbornness will get them all killed," Revan said frustrated.

"Give it time, the Jedi Council will join the fight once the Mandalorians threaten their temples," Malak said.

"The Jedi Council and their temples," Revan sighed. Revan turned to face Malak. "Let us get a drink," she said.

---

Revan and Malak found a local cantina not to far away. The two wore casual clothes but Malak stood out in the crowd. Revan and Malak sat down and were quickly attended to by a Twilek waitress. The two ordered drinks and then continued their conversation.

"How many Jedi do you think would join us if we volunteered to fight in the Republic?" Revan asked.

"Maybe two dozen," Malak considered.

Revan frowned. "We will need hundreds if we are to make any difference," Revan said.

The waitress came back and gave them two drinks. She then winked at Revan as if to compliment her on being with Malak. Revan stared at the waitress with disdain, Malak didn't notice.

After a few drinks Revan was a bit more loosened up. "I can't believe that after your sixth drink you are not fazed," Revan said of Malak. She had drank three and felt rather tipsy.

"It's because I am a lot larger than you," Malak explained.

"I will use….the Force to sustain myself," Revan said and then laughed upon failing to concentrate.

"After a few weeks with me you will be able to hold your drinks," Malak promised.

"Malak, I swear, if they attack Taris…I will volunteer for the Republic. That would be the last straw," Revan said.

"I will show them that I can lead them to victory," Revan said.

Malak looked around wondering if anyone was listening. "If you were to join right now you would be only a cadet," Malak told her.

"A cadet?" Revan laughed. "I will be a general," she said obnoxiously.

"You're very ambitious," Malak said.

"Damn right. I would wage war better than those other fools," Revan said.

"I believe you," Malak said playing along.

"Malak?" Revan said staring at him.

"Yes?" Malak asked wondering what she needed.

"I am going to need you to help me out of here," Revan said embarrassed.

Malak smiled. "Sure," he replied.


End file.
